The present invention relates to a wall element and to a method for emitting high-frequency radiation, to a cabin module for an aircraft, to the use of a wall element in an aircraft, as well as to an aircraft comprising a wall element.
In the modern multimedia world it is necessary, in particular for business travellers, to have access to networking facilities or communication facilities while travelling. There is thus a demand for providing contactability, by radio telephony networks or by internet access, even during air travel.
However, it has been shown that data transmission by high-frequency radiation in an aircraft may interfere with the on-board electronics. In today's commercial aircraft, safety directives thus require deactivation, during the entire flight duration, of mobile telephones and other radio connections such as WLAN etc., so as to prevent causing electromagnetic interference to the on-board electronics.